


Trick or Treat (Smell My Feet)

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Let Me Keep You (And Never Let You Go) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Yuuri takes all of the kids out trick or treating.





	Trick or Treat (Smell My Feet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series and probs not very good as a standalone fic, so would not recommend unless you've read the other parts. And it's mostly just Yuuri's introspection of the kids growing up and honestly I don't know if any of this makes sense, I feel like I'm just rambling whoops >.>

Yuuri is currently regretting his life choices. 

Well, most of them.

No, well, the most recent ones, at least, which have left him with a bunch of kids to take trick or treating and he’s all by himself. Yurio was planning to come, but he’s been dealing with a sick baby all day and Yuuri doesn’t want him out in the chill of the October air after dealing with Sadou throwing up all day. Yuuri is more than willing to help his friend out, even if it means trying to rangle six kids of varying ages. He kind of wishes Mieko was still here, but she’s off for her first year at university and is probably partying it up with her friends there.

Instead, with Viktor and Beka both out of town for work, and Yurio taking care of the sick little one, Yuuri is flying solo on his mission to take the kids on America’s favorite Halloween past time. It’s not really a thing in either Japan or Russia, but Yuuri had been introduced to it during his time in America and, after Mieko had learned about it, it had become a tradition to dress the kids up and take them to close friends and family’s houses to trick or treat. The kids get treats and Yuuri has an excuse to let them get a bunch of energy out before bedtime while also getting to see everyone.

Both Max and Aki, at age 12, both act like they’re too big to dress up like the younger ones, but neither argue about going along for free candy. Yuuri lets them lead the group and catches snippets of them talking about some video game they're playing. Behind them, in a lumped cluster, walk Mariya, Kin, Chi, and Amina, all dressed as characters from some popular kids show that Yuuri honestly hasn’t paid attention to much, other than to ensure that he’s okay with them watching it. They’re excited to get candy and are already promising each other certain candy’s to trade.

He’s going to miss this tradition when they all get older and no one wants to come out anymore. Sadou will be the last one and even then, will he want to go out when he’s all alone? By the time he’s Chi and Amina’s age, they’ll be almost as old as the boys and might think they’re too cool to hang around with a little kid. How many more years does he have with little ones?

A sudden argument breaks out in front of him and, yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be all bad when they’re more grown up…

Everyone coos appropriately at the kids, dropping candy in their bags, and Hiroko uses her cane to rustle the kids up and makes them pose for pictures. Her hair is liberally streaked with silver now, just like Toshiya’s, but it only serves to make her more regal, in Yuuri’s opinion, and the kids take very little persuading when it comes to their grandmother. The Nishigori’s promise all the kids an extra treat if they can perform a trick, and Yuuri’s neighbors all play along as well, tossing little things in the bags. It had seemed odd to them, when they first heard about what Yuuri did, but once they started asking now they could participate as well, they seemed to enjoy it almost as much as the kids. Occasionally, other children in the neighborhood over the years had joined them, but now most were too old or had better things to do, so it was just Yuuri and his brood now.

Their last stop was the Altin household, where Yuuri left Aki and Amina with a flustered Yurio. “Still no better?” he asked, noting that Yuri wasn’t toting a crying child currently.

“Well, I think his fever finally broke, but I’m still sad he’s missed out on his first Halloween,” Yurio sighed, pushing back some of his hair.

“There’s always next year?”

“Yeah, and he’ll enjoy it more, but still…”

Yuuri nods knowingly, giving his friend a hug and making him promise to call if he needs help before he shoos his children home with promises to come back the next day so all candy dealings could be handled then. He’s just tucked Chi into bed when his phone vibrates in his pocket; he’s pleased to see it’s his oldest child and quickly steps out of the bedroom to answer it.

“_ Moshi moshi _!”

“Hey, Mama, I just wanted to check in with you,” Mieko says, sounding a little forlorn.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, immediately concerned.

“Nothing, I swear! I was just thinking about how you used to take us around trick or treating and, I don’t know, I guess I kinda miss it this year.” There’s a pause and the sound a sharp inhale. “I don’t know, Mama, I just miss you right now.”

Yuuri’s heart thuds heavily in his chest as he starts talking about how much he misses her too, and what all the kids dressed up like, and how much candy they’d gotten. He updates her on how everything is going, where her Papa is, how big Sadou has gotten in the past six months since Yuri and Beka had adopted him, anything and everything that pops into his mind, until finally it’s late and Mieko tells him good night. Yuuri curls into his bed, alone for now until the dogs join him, and idly thinks, _ kids might grow up, but they’re always your baby. _

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on a WIP I'm writing commented something about Trick or Treat (in hopes of getting an update but y'all know I'm shirt at that, so no treats for that today, sadly) and I kinda really wanted to write a Halloween fic after that, so you guys get a treat! Maybe... because I really feel like this is a rambly mess but I do miss this verse, so here ya go, loves.
> 
> Ages for all of the kids:
> 
> Mieko 19  
Max 12  
Akihiko 12  
Twins (Mariya and Kin) 10  
Chi 5  
Amina (the baby Yurio was pregnant with last fic) 4  
Sadou (baby OtaYuri adopted recently) 11 months


End file.
